Suicide Squad (film)
Suicide Squad is a 2016 American film based on the DC Comics anti-hero team Suicide Squad. It's the third installment in the DC Extended Universe. The film is written and directed by David Ayer, and produced by Charles Roven and Richard Suckle. It stars Will Smith, Jared Leto, Margot Robbie, Joel Kinnaman, Jai Courtney, Cara Delevingne and Viola Davis. It will be produced by Dune Entertainment and distributed by Warner Bros. Synopsis Figuring they're all expendable, a U.S. intelligence officer decides to assemble a team of dangerous, incarcerated supervillains for a top-secret mission. Now armed with government weapons, Deadshot, Harley Quinn, Captain Boomerang, Killer Croc and other despicable inmates must learn to work together. Dubbed Task Force X, the criminals unite to battle a mysterious and powerful entity, while the diabolical Joker launches an evil agenda of his own. Plot having a meeting]] In the one-year aftermath of Superman's death, intelligence officer Amanda Waller convinces Washington D.C. officials to allow her to assemble Task Force X, a team of dangerous criminals imprisoned at Belle Reve Special Security Barracks. The team consists of elite hitman Floyd Lawton, former psychiatrist Harleen Quinzel, pyrokinetic ex-gangster Chato Santana, opportunistic thief George "Digger" Harkness, genetic mutant Waylon Jones, and specialized assassin Christopher Weiss. They are placed under command of Colonel Rick Flag to be used as disposable assets in high-risk missions for the United States government. Each member has a nanite bomb implanted in their neck, designed to detonate should any member rebel or try to escape. betraying Rick Flag]] One of Waller's intended recruits is Flag's girlfriend Dr. June Moone, an archaeologist possessed by a demonic witch known as the "Enchantress". She quickly turns on Waller, deciding to eradicate humankind with a mystical weapon for imprisoning her. She besieges Midway City by transforming its populace into a horde of monsters, and summons her brother Incubus to assist her. Waller then deploys the squad to extract a high-profile mark from Midway, which is reported to be under a terrorist attack. Joining them is Katana, a Japanese swordswoman. treating Van Criss]] Harley's homicidal lover Joker finds out about her predicament and tortures Belle Reve security officer Griggs into leading him to the facility where the nanite bombs are made. There, he blackmails Dr. Van Criss into disabling Harley's bomb. Upon arrival, the squad's helicopter is shot down, forcing them to proceed on foot to their target. Boomerang inaccurately convinces Slipknot that the bombs are a ruse to keep them in check, who attempts to escape and is killed. Meanwhile, the squad is ambushed by Enchantress' minions. They eventually fight their way through to a safe house, where they learn that their mark is Waller herself, who is attempting to cover up her involvement in Enchantress' siege. shooting at Task Force X]] The squad escorts Waller to the rooftop for extraction, but the arriving helicopter has been hijacked by the Joker and his men, who open fire on the squad. Harley's bomb is disarmed by Dr. Van Criss, leaving Flag unable to execute her and allows her to climb aboard the helicopter. Waller's men subsequently shoot down the helicopter, and Harley falls out while the Joker is presumed dead, after which Harley rejoins the squad. Alerted to Waller's whereabouts, Enchantress' minions arrive and kidnap her. Deadshot finds Waller's confidential files and learns the truth about Enchantress, Flag then being forced to confess the truth. This causes the squad members to abandon him. With Waller compromised, Flag relieves the squad of the mission but chooses to continue. Realizing they have an opportunity to prove themselves, they soon rejoin him and locate Enchantress at a partially-flooded subway station. Killer Croc and a group of Navy SEALs, led by Lieutenant GQ Edwards, go underwater to plant a bomb underneath Incubus. El Diablo embraces his abilities and distracts Incubus long enough for the bomb to detonate underneath, killing them both as well as Edwards. back in her cell at Bella Reve]] The remaining squad members battle Enchantress together but are ultimately defeated. Enchantress offers to fulfill their deepest desires in exchange for their allegiance, and Harley feigns interest in order to get close enough to cut out Enchantress' heart. Killer Croc then throws explosives into Enchantress' weapon and Deadshot shoots them, destroying the device. Flag takes Enchantress' heart and crushes it, finally freeing June from the curse. Waller, still alive, emerges, and the squad members are returned to Belle Reve with ten years off their sentences. All but Captain Boomerang are allowed special privileges. The Joker, alive and unscathed, breaks into the penitentiary and rescues Harley. meeting with Amanda Waller]] In a mid-credits scene, Waller meets with Bruce Wayne, who agrees to protect her from the backlash against her role in Enchantress' rampage in exchange for access to the government's files on the expanding metahuman community. Waller then advises him to stop working late nights, to which Bruce answers her to shut down Task Force X or else he and his "friends" will do it. Cast *Will Smith as Floyd Lawton/Deadshot *Jared Leto as Joker *Margot Robbie as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *Joel Kinnaman as Rick Flag *Viola Davis as Amanda Waller *Jai Courtney as George "Digger" Harkness/Captain Boomerang *Jay Hernandez as Chato Santana/El Diablo *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Waylon Jones/Killer Croc *Cara Delevingne as June Moone/Enchantress *Karen Fukuhara as Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana *Ike Barinholtz as Griggs *Scott Eastwood as Edwards *Adam Beach as Christopher Weiss/Slipknot Appearances Locations *Gotham City **Ace Chemicals **Arkham Asylum * **Belle Reve * **Midway City ***John F. Ostrander Federal Building ***Midway City Courts ***Midway City International Airport ***Midway City Museum ***Midway City Public Works ***Midway City Square ***Midway City Train Terminal *Central City * ** ** * * Events *Chase of Joker and Harley Quinn *Capture of Deadshot *Capture of Captain Boomerang *Capture of El Diablo *Battle of Midway City *Rescue of Harley Quinn *The Death of Superman (mentioned) *Assassination of Jason Todd (mentioned) Items *AK Series *Batsuits *Deadshot Suit *Deadshot's Wrist Guns *Enchantress' Heart *Flash Suit *Good Night *Nanotech Bombs *Soultaker *Trick Boomerangs Vehicles *Batmobile *Jokermobile Sentient Species *Atlantean (picture) *Humans **Metahuman *Kryptonians (mentioned) Organizations *A.R.G.U.S. *Ace Chemicals *Arkham Asylum * *Gotham City Police Department *Joker's Gang *Justice League (mentioned) *Midway City Police Department *Task Force X *United States Armed Forces *Van Chris Laboratories Mentioned *Superman *Robin *W.W. Wiggins *Maseo Yamashiro *Takeo Yamashiro *Arthur Curry (picture) External Links * * Category:Released Movies Category:Suicide Squad (film)